


Wojownik i Miecz

by kruk



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, raphael jako shredder, wzmianka o PTSD Leo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Był urodzonym wojownikiem, lecz to nie siła czy zacięcie uchodziło za jego największy atut w walce, a właśnie broń wykuta w cieniu – odłożona na bok, jeszcze nie dobyta, lecz zawsze gotowa do walki dla dobra klanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wojownik i Miecz

**Author's Note:**

> Historia ta od jakiegoś czasu zalegała w mojej głowie i została po części zainspirowana starymi komiksami TMNT. Akcja dzieje się w przyszłości, gdy żółwie są już dorosłymi osobami, a Raphael - jako Shredder - przywodzi nowojorskiemu odłamowi Stopy.

***  
Od wielu godzin siedział bez ruchu. Czuł jak serce jednomiernie pulsuje, nie zakłócone żadną zbędną emocją. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był tak spokojny, jak w tej chwili.  
Raphael nigdy nie lubił medytacji, ale odkąd przejął władzę nad klanem Stopy i każdego dnia musiał podejmować krytyczne decyzje docenił nauki swego ojca. Splinter zapewne byłby dumny z jego nowo zrodzonej cierpliwości, gdyby tylko o tym wiedział. Jednak odkąd przywdział zbroję i miano Shreddera, ich kontakt został ograniczony. Jeśli miał być szczery wobec siebie – a czego starał się unikać – brakowało mu obecności mistrza i zarazem ojca. Nie rozstali się w gorączce kłótni, niemniej decyzja o przyłączeniu się do dotąd wrogiego klanu ninja zawsze rzucała głęboki, zimny cień na ich rodzinne relacje. Raphael jednak nie był już małym żółwikiem obawiającym się zawieść Splintera, ani jego młodocianym, krnąbrnym uczniem z kompleksem na punkcie starszego brata. Czasy dawnej, niebezpiecznej lecz i beztroskiej młodości już dawno miał za sobą. Z grubo ponad trzema dekadami lat na karku doszedł do etapu życia, gdzie samodzielnie musiał podejmować decyzje – i ponieść ich konsekwencję.

Jedną z nich było planowanie ataku na militarną bazę. Oczywiście, była to misja tajna i niebezpieczna – podobnie jak inne akcje klanu Stopy, uchodząca za kryminalną zbrodnie. Raphael już dawno pogodził się z myślą, że w społeczeństwie ludzi nie ma miejsca dla zmutowanego żółwia. Nie ważne ile razy walczył w obronie ludności Nowego Jorku, zawsze był tylko potworem. Inteligentnym, wyszkolonym w sztuce ninjutsu wielkim gadem, o odrażających rysach twarzy, gadzich oczach i zielonej skórze. Pozycja Shreddera nie zapewniała mu sympatii, ale dawała komfort, że chociaż pośród innych skrytobójców był uważany za kogoś godnego tytułu ich władcy.

Mimochodem pomyślał o swoich braciach, którzy wszak musieli dostosować swoje życie do nieprzychylnej im rzeczywistości. Donatello dzięki znajomościom zawartym na przestrzeni lat stał się jednym z najlepszych naukowców i specem od pozaziemskiej technologii. Władze stale z nim współpracowały i dostarczały niezbędnego sprzętu do dalszych badań i ulepszeń istniejących mechanizmów obronnych. Od dawna międzynarodowe tajne służby wiedziały o działalności Utromów na Ziemi, choć nadal nikt nie poznał prawdziwych zamiarów tej obcej rasy. Agenci rządowi ignorowali wygląd Donniego, zbyt zafascynowani jego niespotykanym geniuszem. A Donnie był szczęśliwy, mogąc poświęcić się całkowicie swoim naukowym projektom, odcięty i bezpieczny od świata ludzi i ich dawnego, niepewnego życia.

Michelangelo stał się sławny dzięki swej wyobraźni – z pomocą Donniego i April zaprojektował internetową grę Shell Heroes, która szybko przerodziła się z domowego projektu na zyskowną inwestycję. Zaczął wydawać własne komiksy, pisać książki i fabuły do gier o superbohaterach, tym samym realizując swoje dziecięce marzenia o byciu jednym z nich. Ale nie poprzestał na tym, udzielając się na przeróżnych, internetowych forach, dodając otuchy, inspirując i otaczając ludzi swoistym, niepowtarzalnym urokiem. Raphael wolał nawet nie sprawdzać, ilu znajomych i przyjaciół jego najmłodszy brat miał na swojej stronie internetowej.

Leonardo zaś najzwyczajniej wsiąknął w mrok. Dla większości świata nie istniał i tylko nieliczni wiedzieli, że czaił się gdzieś w zakamarkach nocy i uważnie obserwował. Był niczym cień zalegający blisko swoich braci, April oraz Splintera. Zawsze gotów wyeliminować każde zagrożenie czyhające na rodzinę.

Splinter zamieszkał na farmie należącej do Casey’a w Northamption. Ich mentor wyraźnie postarzał się, nie tylko na ciele, ale i na umyśle. April i Casey zapewniali mu opiekę i wręcz traktowali jak własnego ojca. Raph podejrzewał, że było to niejakim szczęśliwym zakończeniem dla jego rodziny. Po tylu latach walk, zabijania i życia w ciągłym poczuciu niebezpieczeństwa nawet oni, potwory dostąpili szansy lepszego żywota. On zaś wybrał drogę pełną przemocy i śmierci. Bo taką miał naturę. W głębi duszy zawsze wiedział, że jest inny od swych braci. Mogli być zmutowanymi żółwiami wytrenowanymi na wojowników Cienia, lecz w nim samym żądza krwi była silniejsza niż spokojna, miałka egzystencja. Jego bracia, ojciec i przyjaciele nie pochwalali wyboru jakiego dokonał lata temu. Poza Leo, który na tym etapie życia stał się cynicznym, odciętym od zbędnych emocji żółwiem. On jeden rozumiał, że to najlepszy sposób by chronić rodzinę poprzez kontrolę dawnych wrogów.

Raphael odetchnął głęboko, próbując ponownie oczyścić swój umysł i skupić na bieżących sprawach klanu Stopy. Oddychał głęboko, wsłuchując się w swoje otoczenie. Jego kwatera była pozbawiona zbędnego zbytku. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod najmniejszym dotykiem, zdradzając kroki każdego, kto próbowałby zakraść się do komnaty. Wewnątrz tliły się świece – ich ciepły płomień oświetlał najbliższe zakamarki, tworząc przyjemny półmrok. Nie patrzył w płonący lont, aby nie oślepiać oczu. Żył pośród swych dawnych wrogów, z którymi obecnie dzielił przynależność do jednego klanu. Nie ufał im, lecz wiedział, że odkąd stał się nowym Shredderem nie zdradzą go. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że klan Stopy miał wielu wrogów. W ostatniej chwili złapał rękojeść sztyletu Sai, lecz ostrze miecza już było milimetr od jego szyi.  
\- Zwykłeś być szybszy – dobiegł go głos z cienia. Raphael do tej pory nie przywykł do beznamiętnego tonu, jakim od lat mówił Leonardo. To niespodziewane pojawienie się nawet nie zirytowało przywódcę klanu Stopy. Miał świadomość, że jego brat – gdy naprawdę tego chciał – był nie do wykrycia. Kątem oka spojrzał na niego, pierwszy raz od tak dawna widząc jego twarz. Leonardo nie zmienił się za wiele na przestrzeni lat, a przynajmniej nie od czasu gdy stał się apatyczny i beznamiętny. Jego gadzie oczy skrywała dobrze mu znana przepaska, po minie zaś nie dało się wyczytać nic. Ani radości, że widzi swego brata, ani złości, że ten tak łatwo dał się podejść. Mimowolnie Raphael pomyślał o dawnym Leo, nim Splinter zaczął ich szkolić na wojowników cienia. Czasami nie był pewien, czy wizerunek łagodnego, uśmiechniętego żółwika to faktyczne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, czy tylko jego nostalgiczna, chora wyobraźnia. Tamten Leo nie ukrywał swych uczuć ani strachu. Teraźniejszy Leonardo wydawał się całkowicie wyzbyć wszelkich emocji, jakby od zawsze należał tylko do zimnego mroku.  
\- To nie ja stałem się wolny – Raphael rzekł spokojnie, odwracając się do swego brata, który opuścił broń, szybkim, bezdźwięcznym ruchem chowając ją z powrotem do kabury – tylko ty stałeś się szybszy.  
\- Doprawdy? – Leo instynktownie odsunął się poza krąg ciepłego światła świecy, jakby sama idea bycia na widoku była bluźnierstwem. Przywódca klanu Stopy tylko wzruszył ramionami, nieporuszony ironicznym tonem starszego żółwia.  
Dawno temu, gdy byli jeszcze młokosami myślącymi, że mogą pokonać wszystko i wszystkich nigdy by nie przyznał się do bycia gorszym w tak nieporuszony sposób. Ale wiele lat minęło od tamtych dni, gdy starał się udowodnić swoją wyższość nad starszym bratem w nadziei na uznanie mistrza Splintera. Sądził, że jeśli Leonardo okaże się tak samo niedoskonały jak on, poczucie własnej beznadziejności w końcu minie. Był okropnym żółwiem – bez przerwy podważał zdanie Nieustraszonego Przywódcy, nie okazywał mu szacunku, a często wręcz atakował go fizycznie, byleby osiągnąć swój cel. Do dziś zastanawiał się, czy był to wynik jego kompleksów i niskiej samooceny, działania Splintera, który umyślnie zmuszał ich do rywalizacji czy też głęboko skrywana refleksja, jak bardzo jego brat się zmieniał – stopniowo, pomału, każdego dnia przestając być cichym żółwikiem, a stając się wyważoną bronią kutą dla zemsty. Ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli nic o Oroku Saki ani jego zbrodni, nie znali celu swych nauk, byli po prostu dziećmi wierzącymi w nieomylność swego ojca. I nie było w tym winy ani Leonarda, ani jego.  
\- Zamierzasz wysłać starą elitę.  
Na dźwięk słów brata, gadzi Shredder otrząsnął się z rozważań o przeszłości. Nie było to pytanie, tylko zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu, jakby żółw skryty w cieniu już przeczytał jego myśli i rozszyfrował plany, zanim te w ogóle zostały uformowane w głowie Raphaela. Nie czuł się zaskoczony, że Leonardo tak doskonale znał obecną sytuację klanu Stopy, chociaż nie powinien. W końcu to on zabił Oroku Saki, stając się celem dla żądnych zemsty wojowników z Elity dawnego Shreddera. Leonardo był jego bratem, lecz musiał pogodzić zapewnienie ochrony rodzinie ze swoją nową pozycją w przestępczym świecie. Donatello i Mikey mieli teraz nowe, lepsze życie, w którym mogli realizować wszystkie dawne marzenia, April i Casey zostali w końcu małżeństwem, wychowywali Shadow oraz opiekowali się podstarzałym mistrzem Splinterem. Nie mógł ich narażać na ponowne, niekończące się ataki żołnierzy Stopy. Po tylu latach egzystencji w niepewności, w cieniu nieoczekiwanych zagrożeń, bólu i śmierci, po prostu nie mógł.  
Raphael nienawidził tej dziwnej zależności, w jaką się na własne życzenie uwikłał. Władza nad nowojorską częścią klanu Stopy dawała mu możliwość ochrony najbliższych, lecz jak wszystko na tym świecie, miała swoją cenę – którą miał zapłacić Leonardo, jeśli któregoś dnia okazałby się za słaby na odparcie ataku tych wszystkich ninja, którzy pragnęli go zgładzić. A on na to pozwolił, gdy przyjął miano Shreddera. Był to kompromis, do którego namówił go starszy żółw, jak zwykle realizujący jeden ze swych dalekosiężnych planów. Ten wiązał się z Karai, obecną przywódczynią pierwotnej, japońskiej części klanu Stopy – Raphael miał mieszane uczucia wobec niej, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ona ich najlepszym sojusznikiem. Od lat walczyła o utrzymanie władzy i jedności w organizacji eliminując wszystkich rywali i przeszkody z brutalnym pragmatyzmem prawdziwego ninja.

Lecz nawet Karai nie mogła dowodzić dwiema frakcjami bez obawy zdrady – obydwoje zapewniali sobie bezpieczeństwo przed nielojalnością niektórych co ambitniejszych członków klanu. Nie wszyscy zgadzali się, aby córka Oroku Saki i żółwie monstrum decydowało o ich losach. Na ich nieszczęście, oboje byli wojownikami mającymi wojnę we krwi.  
Leo zaś stał się jednym z cieni, przemykającym bezszelestnie między zgiełkiem dnia i nocy, niezauważonym, czujnym i gotowym zabić. Pomimo ciągłej groźby śmierci jaka nad nim ciążyła od lat, bez problemu pojawiał się, gdy ktokolwiek z rodziny potrzebował pomocy, a potem znikał, jakby nigdy nie istniał.  
Raphael zanotował w pamięci, aby wzmocnić straż i ulepszyć systemy ochronne swej kwatery głównej. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek mógł się wkraść niepostrzeżenie do twierdzy klanu Stopy tak jak jego brat, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Ostrożność nigdy nie należała go jego mocnych stron lecz rola przywódcy tak licznego grona ninja szybko zweryfikowała pulę cnót, z którymi musiał się liczyć.  
\- A czy mam inny wybór? – zapytał z przekąsem drugiego żółwia. – Mógłbym poprosić Donniego, by włamał się do ich komputerów, ale obaj wiemy, że to zły pomysł.  
Dotąd beznamiętne oczy Leonardo nagle niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. Raphael poczuł jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej pulsować w żyłach. Bardzo rzadko kiedy jego brat okazywał swoje emocje, a to spojrzenie było zatrważające. Nie bał się go, wręcz przeciwnie. Wzbudzało w nim ekscytację drapieżnika, który zaraz miał zasmakować krwi we wspólnym, braterskim polowaniu.  
\- Wiesz, że mógłbym to zrobić.  
\- Wiem – gadzi Shredder odrzekł, unikając wzroku brata. Tylko tak mógł zapanować nad swoją dopiero co obudzoną ekscytacją i jednoczesnym zawodem. Brakowało mu wspólnych patroli i walki u boku pozostałych żółwi, jednak jako przywódca klanu Stopy, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na taką uciechę. Gdyby mógł, sam by ruszył na drugi koniec Ameryki, by poznać prawdę o niezidentyfikowanej bazie. Wysłanie Leo także nie wchodziło w grę, bo choć starszy ninja potrafił dostać się wszędzie niezauważonym, Raphael nie zamierzał ryzykować jego życiem ponad to, co było konieczne.  
\- Nie tylko klan Stopy wie o tej bazie – beznamiętny głos Leo otrzeźwił go. – Rządowi już wysłali swoje najlepsze oddziały komandosów wyposażonych w nowinki technologiczne Donatello, zaś wśród najemników chodzi pogłoska o dobrze płatnej robocie w tych okolicach. Jeśli chcesz cokolwiek uzyskać na infiltracji, to musisz działać bezzwłocznie. Ale jeśli to jest baza Utromów, nie obejdzie się bez walki. Najmniejszy ślad działalności Stopy tak daleko od jej nowojorskich terenów przysporzy ci tylko wrogów.  
Raph warknął. Znał obecną sytuację, a wątpliwości Leonardo wobec kompetencji jego podwładnych brzmiały jak obelga.  
\- Sądzisz, że Elita Stopy nie da sobie rady? Są jednymi z najlepiej wyszkolonych ninja!  
\- I wszystkich pokonałem – brat brutalnie mu przypomniał, choć w jego głosie nie zabrzmiała nuta satysfakcji. Zwyczajnie stwierdził fakt, z którym Raphael nie mógł się kłócić.  
Gadzi Shredder zaczął żwawo krążyć po swej komnacie. Czuł na sobie chłodny wzrok Leonardo, który po prostu czekał aż się uspokoi. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze walczyli ramię w ramię jako czwórka nastoletnich, zmutowanych żółwi, to właśnie Leo zawsze odpowiadał za planowanie i wcielanie w życie odpowiednich taktyk. Raphael często tego nienawidził, preferując walkę na żywioł. Teraz, z perspektywy wielu lat, coraz częściej tęsknił za tymi prostszymi dniami, kiedy nie musiał podejmować decyzji kogo wysłać na śmiertelnie niebezpieczną misję, na której porażka oznaczała lawinę zgubnych skutków.  
Poczuł na ramieniu ciężar dłoni brata. Ten zwykły gest – tak niecodzienny w ich relacji – dodał mu pewności siebie.  
\- Leo, ufasz mi?  
\- Zawsze.  
Przez moment Raphael delektował się tym prostym, acz potężnym słowem. Mógł nosić ciężką, twardą zbroję chroniącą go przed fizycznym bólem, ale to właśnie zaufanie brata sprawiało, że czuł się niezwyciężony.  
\- Wyślę Elitę. To sprawa mojego klanu.  
Leonardo nie okazał żadnej emocji.  
\- Zrobisz, co uznasz za słuszne.  
I tak, bez słowa, stał się jednością z cieniem, a Raphael nie mógł go dojrzeć. Zapewne starszy żółw już był poza terenem kwatery Stóp. Odetchnął głęboko, dopiero teraz zauważając, że w powietrzu nie unosił się żaden zapach zdradzający niedawną obecność intruza. Jakby nikt oprócz niego nie znajdował się w komnacie. Być może rozmowa z bratem nie miała tu miejsca, a tylko w jego głowie. Nie mógł być tego pewien, gdyż cień nie pozostawił mu żadnego dowodu na istnienie Leonardo.  
Przez umysł Raphaela przemknęła gorzka myśl, że to jego brat powinien być przywódcą klanu Stopy. Był urodzonym liderem, a poza wieloletnim doświadczeniem i pragmatyczną naturą dzielił specjalną więź z władczynią japońskiej gałęzi klanu. Leonardo ochraniał małoletnią córkę Karai, gdy wyruszyła w rodzinne strony rozprawić się ze swymi konkurentami o prawo do tronu Shreddera. Ta współpraca zaowocowała umocnieniem ich dawnego sojuszu i możliwością przejęcia władzy nad nowojorską częścią organizacji. Raphael nie chciał tego głośno przyznać, lecz wiedział, że z czwórki ich braci to Leonardo był najbliższy ideałowi shinobi. Jednocześnie był świadom, że po tylu latach bycia przywódcą i obrońcą rodziny, Leo miał zwyczajnie dość. Widział to w jego beznamiętnych oczach, w braku emocji, w bezsenności, w tych wszystkich małych odruchach zdradzających paranoję stworzenia od dziecka szkolonego do walki.  
Starał się nie winić swego mistrza – Leo nigdy tego nie uczynił, a przynajmniej nigdy się z tym nie zdradził – jednak z perspektywy czasu Raphael rozumiał, że Splinter poświęcił go dla dobra klanu. Dla ich własnego dobra i swojej własnej zemsty. Bo przecież po to byli wpierw szkoleni, by zgładzić Oroku Saki w akcie pomsty za śmierć Hamato Yoshi. I ta żądza starego szczura sprawiła, że ich życie wypełniła ciemność i sztuki ninjutsu. Niedługo później mrok ten całkowicie pochłonął jego brata, przemieniając go z małego, pełnego ciepła żółwika w zimną, bezduszną kreaturę Ciemności, a z niego samego czyniąc niebezpiecznego potwora. Jedynym pocieszeniem była myśl, że życie oszczędziło Michelangelo i Donatello takiego losu.

Leonardo zaszedł za daleko, za dużo zabił, by mógł dostosować się do jakiegokolwiek innego życia. Był jak broń; odłożony na bok miecz, który przestał być potrzebny kiedy wojna dobiegła końca lecz nie stępiał, ani nie zatracił swej potęgi. Zwyczajnie czekał dnia, gdy znów zostanie użyty do obrony rodziny, gdy znów przeleje za nią krew. A potem stanie się na powrót zapomniany. Oto sens życia jego brata. Raphael nienawidził tej metafory, lecz nie mógł zaprzeczyć jej trafności.  
Teraz po latach zrozumiał, co Leo miał na myśli mówiąc mu, że może być ulubionym uczniem Splintera, lecz nie jego ukochanym synem. Był wszak bronią.  
Raphaelowi brakowało pragmatyzmu swego brata. Nie posiadał jego cierpliwości, opanowania, bardzo łatwo wpadał w gniew. Lecz potrafił walczyć i tak samo jak on, chciał chronić swoją rodzinę. I jeśli miał złożyć nową ofiarę dla dobra klanu Hamato, to tylko z własnego ciała i własnej krwi. Zbroja i hełm Shreddera zostały dopasowane do jego gadzich kształtów, choć nieustannie ciążyły mu chłodnym cieniem przeszłości. Tyle, że w tym cieniu mieszkał także jego brat i to dodawało mu niezbędnych sił.  
Raphael wierzył w swoich podwładnych, lecz jeśli ich aktywność zostanie podchwycona przez wrogów Stopy, na pewno część z nich zechce wykorzystać nieobecność elitarnej gwardii, by go zgładzić. Mimo tej ponurej perspektywy, nie obawiał się o ani o siebie ani o los swej rodziny. Był urodzonym wojownikiem, lecz to nie siła czy zacięcie uchodziło za jego największy atut w walce, a właśnie broń wykuta w cieniu – odłożona na bok, jeszcze nie dobyta, lecz zawsze gotowa do walki dla dobra klanu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na moim LJ, 27.09.2014


End file.
